


Teacher Appreciation Week

by StrivingOnward



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Magic, Mildred is adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingOnward/pseuds/StrivingOnward
Summary: It's Magister Honorem week, or Teacher Appreciation Week at Cackle's, and Ms. Pentangle designs a week of events designed to help the staff at Cackle's take a break, but when Mildred draws Ms. Hardbroom as the teacher she is appreciating, she can't believe it. Ms. Hardbroom is determined not to participate and Mildred is determined to make sure she knows how much she is grateful for her. A cuteness extravaganza, in which Mildred and Ms. Hardbroom feel out their relationship, and realize they are more alike than different.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble
Comments: 32
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am so exited to be on Archive finally after being such a big fan of so many of your works for so long and just....not taking that final step for some reason. I have been over on FF.net, but have realized that there is a bigger following for Worst Witch over here than on FF.net and just...more content! I am so looking forward to finally engaging with the community over here, although I have my favorites and have been lurking on here A LOT :) I am so excited to bring you all this story, and I hope you love it :) Please leave me a comment (still not quite sure how this works)/review if you liked my story. There is not enough Mildred and Miss Hardbroom having this mother-daughter connection and I'm here to bring it to you!

“ ‘Teacher appreciation’ or in the latin, ‘Magister honorem’ week, is a tradition dating back to the founding of Cackle’s in the 1800s” Ms. Nightshade announced. Mildred sat up in her chair a little taller. She had had a “teacher appreciation” week at her old school, and it had been so much fun! They had pranked the teachers, wore silly clothes, and gave them a wonderful breakfast. She predicted however, (slumping slightly) that the witchy version was likely much more subdued. “However, this is not your granny’s era, and while we will be basing our celebrations on the traditions from years ago, we will also be interpreting them for the modern era. And who better to help us translate old fashioned traditions to fit the modern era than my dear friend Ms. Pentangle” she announced dramatically, and on cue- butterflies made of glitter floated down from the sky, and poof! In a cloud of pink fragrant smoke, there was Ms. Pentangle. Mildred was nearly knocked over as the crowd leapt to its feet whooping and cheering.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Ms. Pentangle blew kisses at the crowd. “As you all know, my students are required to take an event planning course in order to graduate so I am….confident in their abilities to surprise and delight me this week. However, I recognize that Cackle’s has a tendency to, well, be a bit stuck in the past, so I have offered my humble services this week to help you all have a wonderful time celebrating the staff here at Cackle’s” she said eloquently. Applause rang through the main hall, and Mildred, once she had recovered from being knocked out of her row by Felicity’s elbow, yelled above all the rest. Ms. Pentangle extended a demure hand for silence.

“Ms. Nightshade and I, will be working side by side on this project, and have come up with some exciting ideas. But be warned” she suddenly grew very serious, and Mildred’s stomach dropped for a moment. “Everything I am about to share with you is of the utmost secrecy!” Mildred giggled at her melodramatics. “Not one member of staff must find out about any of our plans- doing so will unravel the very fabric of the tradition. So I urge you, those who do not trust themselves to keep the secrets, under any circumstances, please remove yourselves from the room. Sometimes ignorance is best” Ms. Pentangle said, staring down the crowd in a way most evocative of a certain Cackles’ staff member, smiling when she heard giggles from the crowd. She waited a beat, and then continued. “Now that that’s settled, here are the themes for the next week: Next Monday we will be surprising the teachers with a wonderful elegant brunch in the main hall. You all will eat at 6’clock before set up so everyone has to be up early! Now, precisely two hours before, the parents will have set up a wonderful breakfast that they will have put together themselves. Your job is if you see any member of staff going towards the main hall before that time, divert them. Use your creativity! I will also need about five members of the student body to be wait staff.” Everyone groaned and shifted uncomfortably. “Oh, come off it you all. It’s fun! Anyone who wants to volunteer step forward” Nearly all of the Cackles’ girls backed up, leaving only Ethel, Felicity, Maud, and Enid and Mildred (who were too busy giggling with each other to notice everyone else had backed up). “Wonderful! Thank you all so much! I knew I could count on my older girls to show the younger ones how its done!” Ms. Pentangle exclaimed as Enid and Mildred were gaping around at how they were suddenly volunteering for something they had had no intention of volunteering for. Mildred tried to grin, but it came off as more of a grimace. She had to wait on her teachers??? Like a servant? How was this fun, again? She thought as she felt her face turning beet red.

“Ugh. Mildred Hubble. This will be a disaster. You serving food? You can barely serve yourself without slopping all over yourself and anyone unfortunate enough to be near you” Ethel hissed, and Mildred stuck out her tongue at her. “Okay, wonderful. Now that I’ve got your names down, we’ll move on to Tuesday. Tuesday, is one of my favorite traditions, and actually is one I haven’t altered much from its original form” Ms. Pentangle paused here for dramatic effect. “In it’s essence, it’s a Queen/King for a day. The teacher must not be allowed to do too much actual work, so students carry their bags, help with marking (not for their own class of course), and escort them to their classes. My favorite part is students announcing my entrance-“ she sighs. “It’s the closest I’ll get to being a queen” she said, opening a pink fan and fanning herself delicately. “Any student who is nearby should chip in on these traditions on Tuesday, though it is more fun if one student is the escort of one teacher throughout. Who would like to be a teacher escort?” Once again, the same five remained and everyone else stepped back, but went a step further and filed out of the room. “Well never in all my years have I, ever,….I mean….I mean the ingratitude” Ms. Pentangle fumed. Mildred frowned.

“Perhaps it’s because it’s nearly end of term?” Mildred wondered aloud. “Probably everyone’s just stressed about exams” Ms. Pentangle huffed. 

“But you don’t have to worry about that do you, Mildred?” Ethel hissed. “You know you’re going to fail, so why bother studying” 

“Yes, I was worried about that, Mildred. It has been a bit difficult in the past as well to get volunteers simply because of the timing. Unfortunately, the time is one thing we cannot change, as it’s supposed to be a recognition of teachers over the whole term.”

“I think this one is way more fun than the other ones. At least we’re upgraded this time from servant to royal announcer” and Mildred stifled her giggles. 

“I suppose we should just draw names now” Ms. Pentangle continued, looking furtively at her scroll. “This was not what I was expecting but we’ll make it work. Wednesday will be a kind of opposite day, where teachers will have the day off from teaching, and students will teach classes” Enid snorted. 

“Yes well I know it’s silly but that is the point, Enid Nightshade” her mother growled, still clearly put out that only five girls wanted to participate. Maud and Ethel beamed at the idea of teaching a class, whereas Enid, Mildred and Felicity looked nervously at each other.

“You want us to teach a lesson?” Mildred exclaimed.

“The idea is that you will not only educate peers, staff, and yourselves in a new way, you will also gain an appreciation for the difficult work that teachers do every day. It’s not easy to be a teacher” Ms. Pentangle explained. “I should know, it wreaks havoc on my complexion” Only after she was sufficiently assured by Felicity that she was gorgeous and the strain of teaching showed no signs at all on her skin did she continue. “Anywho, the same teacher whose name you draw for the escort will be the teacher who’s class you will be teaching, and who you’ll be “honoring” all week throughout the themes. I find it’s more meaningful coming from the same student every day” Ms. Pentangle added. “Thursday, you will be presenting a gift basket to your teacher. You have all weekend, and of course the three days to begin compiling it, but you only have to add one item to it. The basket will be a compilation of gifts from every student, so you’ll have to remind everyone to contribute a card, drawing, etc. Not all of them have to be paper goods- I’ve had some wonderful students past who have included baked goods, candles, and one extraordinarily amazing foot bath that I use to this day! But we ask for non-prank gifts, these should be gifts from the heart. Once the basket is compiled, you will present it to your teacher during a ceremony in the main hall. In this way everyone gets a chance to contribute, without too much responsibility” Ms. Pentangle explained. “Friday, the last day, and by far the most meaningful, is a fun day out! Teachers will be surprised with a fun day of no work- that the student designed with them in mind! But, you must bring your teacher back at 2:30, by the rest of the time the students will have put the finishing touches on a party to celebrate them! During the party, students will choose a flower from the garden, and present them to the teachers they feel have most made an impact on their lives. This one will be your choice, not necessarily will you pick the teacher you draw” Ms. Pentangle finished, panting, as the students stood dumbfounded. “Oh my gosh! I know. I know. So much to do, so little time!” she exclaimed, as she whisked out a small black bag. “Now for the drawing. Ethel! Let’s start with you!” Ethel smirked, stepped forward ever so confidently and drew out a small slip of paper. Upon reading it, she dropped it as if it had burned her. 

“Ms. Pentangle I would like to re-draw, this is unacceptable” Ethel said shakily. Ms. Pentangle frowned. 

“I’m sorry, Ethel, but there is no re-drawing. I’m sure if you’re not close with this teacher this just means you need to appreciate them all the more!” she sang, winking at Mildred, who giggled. “Now tell us who you have so I can write it down” she said.

“Mr. Rowan-Webb” Ethel sobbed, sending Enid and Mildred into peals of laughter. Ms. Pentangle next moved the bag over to Felicity, who gingerly pulled out a name. “Miss Bat” she said happily. “Well that’s all right then, I love chanting. Maybe she can tell me about some of the outfits she wore as Esper Vespertillo” Felicity murmured. 

“Thank you, Felicity for displaying an appropriate reaction” Ms. Pentangle said, as Enid practically shoved her whole hand into the bag.

“I GOT MISS DRILL YES” she screeched, and her mother shushed her, smiling. Maud drew Ms. Cackle, to Mildred’s disappointment, as that was the one she had most wanted. She had always felt there was a special bond between herself and Ms. Cackle, for she had always been the one to make her feel most welcome in the magical world.  
“And Mildred” Ms. Pentangle halted in front of her. Mildred’s heart sunk, because she would have to spend the next week honoring the one person who harbored an intense dislike of her.

“Miss Hardbroom” she mumbled, staring at her shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hjinks ahead! Stay tuned! Love all the kudos I've gotten so far- so thank you all!

The weekend passed in a blur, with Mildred mostly complaining to Maud and Enid about her bad luck, and having absolutely no ideas for gifts or outings or anything of what Miss Pentangle had spoke about. Her mom had mirrored earlier, chattering excitedly about how she had gotten the message in her soup this morning about the breakfast from Ms. Nightshade, and had spent the good part of her evening making a fabulous coffee cake for the breakfast. Currently, Mildred was smacking her head against her desk for the zillionth time that evening, she trying to stay calm. She didn’t want to disappoint Miss Pentangle. “I wish I could honor Miss Pentangle” Mildred muttered. “She’s easy. Pink. Perfume. Donuts. Done” Her pencil tap-tapped a nervous rhythm on her paper. She paced up and down her room. “An outing? A trip to the cemetery?” she giggled. “Miss Hardbroom’s fun day out would be staying at Cackle’s to work” she murmured. “So what if we bring work somewhere else? Make her take an exam? No, no that’s stupid, then I’d have to write an exam” she sighed. “At least the first day I just have to serve, not do anything except keep her out of the man hall. How hard could that be?” Mildred said to herself. “Just get through Monday, and then we’ll figure it out later, right Tabby?” Tabby bumped her notebook off her bed in agreement, and settled down to sleep.  
“Cats never have to go to school. You’re so lucky Tabby. You never have to worry about someone you admire not liking you. G’night” Mildred muttered.

Monday dawned bright and early, 6 o’clock to be precise, in order to eat a quick breakfast before taking up guard duty outside the main hall while the parents set up the teachers’ surprise. Mildred, who had of course, woken up a few minutes late, frantically clattered down the stairs, one sock inside out, her braids wildly askew, and the faint smell of tuna where she had spilled sardines on herself while feeding Tabby. She read her mirror from Ms. Nightshade which told them they would receive a mirror message when they were ready to receive the teachers. Until which time, (it read), keep them out by ANY MEANS NECESSARY. Mildred smirked, knowing that Enid would use this wonderful opportunity to cause some major trouble. Starting towards the main hall, she saw Maud in position in front of the doors and gave her a thumbs up.“Teachers should be up by now” Maud whispered. “Of course, the first one awake is probably HB. Some say she doesn’t even sleep” Millie rolled her eyes.

“That’s obviously not true. She wouldn’t have any energy to yell at us if that were the case” Millie whispered back. 

“I saw her earlier, and only barely managed to distract her with some sort of story about magical stinkbombs on the field. She was last seen in the east wing-but since she can transfer she could be anywhere Good luck, Millie. And honestly, and I say this as a friend- better you than me” Maud said nervously. Mildred nodded curtly, and turned around, deciding to check the potions classroom, HB’s office and quarters, and then Ms. Cackle’s office. As she strode towards the potions lab, she tried to remember all of the wonderful lies Enid had told- wracking her brain for something- something. She had the faint feeling of a mouse running directly at a cat with absolutely no plan for how to escape. But then again, generally her Cackles’ education thus far had mostly consisted of running headlong at a problem with generally no plan- the only difference was that most of the time her crew was available to help, and this time she was mostly on her own. She realized her anxiety and nerves had moved her feet into a run of their own accord, and she was flying down the corridor, coming to a grinding halt at the entrance to the potions classroom. Slowly, she peeped her nose into the classroom. No one was there. Mildred slowly let the breath out she hadn’t realized she was holding, and slumped onto a desk to rest for a minute and gather her thoughts. 

“Okay, okay, no problem, no problem” Mildred stammered, reading her mirror message group chat. “No messages from Maud, Enid, Ethel, or Felicity- well there wouldn’t be from Feliss cause Miss Bat usually sleeps right until Breakfast. Ethel said Mr. Rowan-Webb and her are at the pond, no problem there, Maud went to keep Ms. Cackle in her office, Enid’s doing a push-up challenge with Miss Drill out on the field…and… ‘anyone seen HB’” she typed slowly. 

“Mildred Hubble!” Her furious deputy headmistress stood before her, clearly having just transferred into the classroom, expecting to be alone. “What are you doing in here?” Mildred was gaping at her, trying to unscramble her brain. 

“I….um, uh that is…I was…I was just…looking for you!” she stuttered. “I need some help with this laughter potion assignment.” Miss Hardbroom’s eyes narrowed. 

“Usually, Mildred Hubble, students come to my office hours with academic troubles in the afternoon” she hissed.

“I..well…I would, it’s just that, uh, you always say that the early hours are most conducive for, uh studying. And also, it’s almost exams, so I figured you’d be pretty booked up then. So here I am, Ta-da” she said weakly, with jazz hands. 

“This wouldn’t be an attempt at keeping me from uncovering some juvenile adolescent scheme, Mil-dred. Hubb-le? Mildred pasted on her most innocent smile.

“Why ever would you say that Miss Hardbroom? You know me I just…love to learn. I’ll re-brew it for you right here, because I’m pretty sure I’m not stirring enough times or in the right direction….” Before her teacher could argue, she practically leapt for the ingredients shelf, purposely grabbing some wrong ingredients, while others she honestly didn’t know, and putting them all before the cauldron. Miss Hardbroom pinched the bridge of her nose, and started in on her about the ingredients, and Mildred smirked, sending a quick mirror message “Got her”


	3. Chapter 3

Mildred’s plan worked brilliantly, and Miss Hardbroom was so busy correcting Mildred’s mistakes- (Mildred made sure there were many to keep her occupied, but not so many to make her more suspicious), that she completely forgot about breakfast. However, every time Mildred tried to sneakily check her mirror messages, she was caught red-handed. Miss Hardbroom had now put it in a drawer, where Mildred kept looking at it rather than the ingredients that she was throwing into the cauldron. It was chiming wildly.

“That’s the signal” Mildred whispered. 

“Signal?” Miss Hardbroom’s eyes flashed.

“Uh, uh Sig-nale is what dill is referred to in uh Spanish. Yeah, sign-ale” Mildred said quickly. This was not going well. Miss Hardbroom stared her down. “Uh, you know what, I think I’ve got it now- so why don’t we go have some breakfast! I’m hungry, and you know what they say you can’t…uh study on an empty stomach” she stammered. 

“After, of course, you test your 5th attempt” Miss Hardbroom smirked. “Then, I am all for us adjourning the session” Mildred gulped. 

“Course, course” she said, dipping a spoonful into the potion. She took a small sip, and closed her eyes, waiting for something bad to happen- and slowly, but miraculously, she began to laugh. And laugh, and laugh until her whole body was shaking. 

“On your 5th attempt and with more mistakes than I have ever seen you make, you, Mildred Hubble, have proved my theory incorrect. If anything you are worse in the early hours” Miss Hardbroom tutted, desperately trying to remain firm but finding it difficult to keep the sides of her mouth from slipping up as she watched Mildred rolling on the floor laughing.

“Wor-se- hahaha- in the--- morning- hahaha that’s good HB” she gasped. Rolling her eyes, Miss Hardbroom helped her sit up, and whisked out a blue bottle. 

“Drink” she said gently “I’ll not set you laughing like hyena onto my colleagues”, and no sooner had Mildred downed it than she stopped laughing. Blinking, eyes still streaming, she looked at her teacher, really looked at her. The natural morning light made her face look softer, gentler, and she had bent over Mildred with a look akin to fondness. And Mildred’s heart grabbed onto that look and squeezed it tight. 

“Thanks Miss Hardbroom” Mildred said sincerely. Miss Hardbroom nodded, and got brusquely to her feet. Mildred pulled herself up from the floor and glanced at the clock.“Oh bats we’re late! Come on, Miss Hardbroom! There’s somewhere we’re supposed to be!” Mildred shouted. Without thinking, she grabbed her teacher’s hand and pulled her out the door and down the hall.

“What are you-! Mildred Hubble you release me at once!” Miss Hardbroom screeched, flailing for a handhold on the walls.

“Sorry Miss but we’re late. I didn’t really think this through” Mildred panted as she pulled her towards the main hall.

“Where have I heard that before” Miss Hardbroom remarked.

The doors were already open to the main hall when they arrived, with Miss Hardbroom rubbing her wrist gingerly. The doorway had been enchanted with cherry blossom clusters at the top that rained cherry blossoms down onto whomever stepped through. A sloppy, albeit heartfelt banner painted in all black hung over the windows facing them. It read: “Happy Teacher Appreciation Week!” with small bats, spiders, and spell books around the words. The teacher’s table had been converted into a brunch setting, with small vases of flowers at each place, elegant china, and a white embroidered table cloth. One table where the girls usually sat had been converted into a buffet table, with pastries, scones, and other desserts. Little placards sat at each place, with each teacher’s name.   
Mr. Rowan-Webb was currently tucking into several large chocolate croissants, but grunted at seeing Mildred and Ms. Hardbroom, who stood gobsmacked in the entry, flowers trying desperately to drape themselves into her tight bun. “Finally! They wouldn’t serve the main course til everyone was here!” he exclaimed. “I’m starving!” Miss Bat elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Welcome, Hecate. Come sit down.” she said cheerfully. Miss Hardbroom’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. Mildred nudged her.

“I think she’s in shock, Miss Bat” Mildred said softly, waving a hand in front of her face. “Hallo Miss Hardbroom! It’s a surprise brunch! It’s Teacher appreciation we --” Mildred said slightly louder, until she was cut off by Ms. Nightshade.

“Mildred, there you are! We were starting to worry and food’s getting cold, so you need to go get your uniform on!” Ms. Nightshade whispered, guiding her away from Ms. Hardbroom and downstairs into the kitchens. She found Maud, Ethel, Enid, and Felicity wearing what could only be described as waiter’s clothes- all white button up shirts with little pink bow ties, and black slacks.

“Stop gaping and put your hair back, Mildred” Ethel snarled, flipping over some scrambled eggs. “I don’t want any Hubble hair in my food” Mildred smiled, and hastily took out her braids and got into her service uniform.

“There you are Millie!” Enid shouted over the crackle of cooking bacon. “We thought HB ate you or something, when you didn’t respond to our messages” Mildred snorted. 

“No way!” she said, grabbing a platter and loading it with potatoes. “Ethel did you make all this?”

“I did, with a bit of help from everyone and you were supposed to help but you decided to come late as usual” Ethel growled. “So you’ll have to be extra on top of your serving, I assume you can rotate around a table without knocking anything over?”

“Ethel back off will you! We’ll help her” Maud snapped. “Eggs are going up now, Enid you grab bacon and sausage and Felicity will grab the french toast, and Mildred you grab the potatoes. You can come back for the cereal” Maud was delegating like a professional head chef. Mildred grabbed the potatoes with the dish cover, and serving spoon, and headed to the main hall.

Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom had managed to get seated, with the help of Miss Cackle and Miss Bat. “Honestly Hecate, they do some form of this every year and somehow you’re always taken off guard by it. It never ceases to amaze me” Miss Cackle chuckled, humming in delight as she bit into a particularly fluffy scone. 

“The parents and students sure have spoilt us this year, that’s for sure” Miss Drill exclaimed. “And say what you will about Ethel Hallow, but she’s quite the cook” she remarked, motioning a smiling Enid forward to spear some bacon off the platter.

“And the service isn’t bad either” Miss Bat gushed. “That’s new, thank you Felicity, that’s fine- goodness knows I won’t fit through the doorway. Really Hecate, you’ve hardly touched your food..” Miss Hardbroom still seemed to have short-circuited. 

“Potatoes, Ma’am?” Mildred asked giggling, affecting a very proper persona, to the laughter of the other staff. Maud, who was bending to spoon some scrambled eggs onto Mr. Rowan-Webb’s plate nearly dropped them into his lap. The tips of Miss Hardbroom’s lips curled upward just a bit as she gestured her forward with those long black fingernails.

“Thank you, Mildred” she said purposefully, as Mildred put some on her plate. “I had thought I given you the antidote to that laughter potion” she said firmly, but with an affectionate lilt, and Mildred turned beet red and scurried away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One of my favorite chapters of all time to write, just because Miss Bat is queen of sass, Mildred is adorable, and HB has taken to drink and I love it all so much! Because I'm extra I wrote the whole of "Mildred's Potion Alphabet", and am leaving it in the notes at then end for a lil bonus content :)

Once the breakfast was ended, the teachers were free to go about their day, although many left with doggy bags after thanking their “kitchen staff” profusely. Most of the teachers spent the whole day raving about it and were much more lenient and jovial in class. Maud and Enid could not stop laughing and sharing anecdotes, and word spread through the girls how fun it was to be teacher appreciation representatives, with more than a few regretting that they had not stepped forward before. Ms. Pentangle had sent a mirror message about the “Queen for a day” theme for the next day, and it had Mildred completely jittery with excitement and nerves. Ms. Pentangle clarified that teachers would be informed via magic mirror the next morning that they must wait in the foyer where they will be met by their escorts, and that rules clearly stated that no staff should “abuse” their power for the day. 

“I can’t believe it” Maud said, adjusting herself on Mildred’s bed. “I honestly can’t believe HB didn’t roast you alive for yanking her down the hallway like that” 

“Yeah Mil, you’ve got guts” Enid said crunching on some of the snacks she’d managed to get from her mom before she left. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose, I just panicked” Mildred said shrugging.

“Were her hands cold like the grip of death?” Enid said wiggling her fingers dramatically.

“Oh come off it Enid” Mildred said, feeling strangely defensive. Enid raised her hands in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just kidding around” she murmured. Maud studied Mildred, who looked a bit downcast.

“She’s supposed to be appreciating her this week, Enid, so it’s not going to help anything bashing her all the time. She scares me to my core but HB’s an amazing teacher” Maud said sincerely. Enid rolled her eyes.

“Let’s stop, please, I’ll be sick” she muttered. Mildred frowned.

“Enid, I think you just can’t stand that you can’t get away with anything around her” Mildred said quietly. “That’s why you don’t like her. I think she’s actually just trying to help you”

“You know what- if you’re going to sit here and defend her, her who hates me and wants me out of this school, then I’m leaving” Enid said, storming out. Maud rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry about her. She’ll see what we see eventually” Maud assured Millie.   
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Tuesday morning dawned, and as instructed, Mildred headed to Miss Hardbroom’s quarters. Because Ms. Pentangle had thought of absolutely everything, she had created “helper” badges. Mildred had pinned it on her chest with a little bit of unease- what if she was asked to do something weird or humiliating? Miss Hardbroom wouldn’t do that, would she? No, no of course not. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. “En-ter” her elegant voice commanded. The first thing Mildred saw was a small, quaint, yet commanding space with dark obsidian wood furniture. A fire crackled in an imposing stone fireplace opposite her, and a small black sofa was positioned in front of it, creating a shockingly cozy sitting room. A canopy bed was through a set of double doors to her left, and several large bookcases covered the walls, with imposing titles such as the Advanced Alchemy: Worth Its Weight In Gold, and A History of Potions Ingredients, Annotated, 1006th edition. She found herself dumbstruck in the doorway, forgetting why she was there in the first place.“Mil-dred Hubble” she drawled. “It’s clear your brain moves slower than usual in the morning hours given by the way you are dawdling in my doorway, so didn’t I recommend office hours in the afternoon if you require potions assistance?” she said plainly, waving a hand and a chair zoomed underneath her, planting her next to her form mistress, who was in the process of putting up her hair at her small vanity. 

“oof” was all Mildred could manage to say as she landed firmly in the chair beside Miss Hardbroom. To her further shock, she had several bobby pins sticking out from in between her lips as she carefully combed her hair back and pinned a few locks down tightly. 

“Well?” she said around the bobby pins. “What is it, girl?” Mildred was trying very hard to remember why she was there, but she kept getting distracted by Miss Hardbroom’s beautiful ebony locks, hanging elegantly around her face. Mildred wished very badly her hair looked like that in the morning, but unfortunately there was usually knots the size of doorknobs in hers, and usually quite a bit of drool in it. Mildred suddenly felt quite plain.

“Oh, uh, I’m your helper for the day” Mildred mumbled to her shoes. 

“What?” Miss Hardbroom delicately removed the bobby pins from her mouth and finally fixed her gaze on Mildred rather than her reflection, half her hair still floating next to her face.

“I’m your helper for the day” Mildred repeated more clearly, pointing at her badge. Miss Hardbroom pinched her nose.

“Ah yes, this insipid tradition. Well, I do not require assistance, thank you” she said firmly. Mildred’s face fell.

“Oh, uh. That’s okay” Mildred said, voice cracking. “I mean, if you don’t want me, I guess I have no reason to stay…it’s…it’s whatever you want.” A pang of guilt shot through Hecate as she watched Mildred get up to leave.

“Mildred…provided you follow my instructions precisely….” 

“Way ahead of you, Miss Hardbroom!” Suddenly the tears were gone and a weight was pressed up against her midsection. “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU”

“Can I get your bags for you? OOPS. Bats sorry, was that important?” she babbled nudging a broken vase underneath a rug. “You know I really feel like it was already cracked” Mildred saw her teacher wave her elegant fingers and the vase recollected itself back onto the shelf.

“Let us go, Mildred, before you demolish any of the rest of my possessions” she said, with a half smirk. 

“Sure, sure, sure….” Mildred babbled, hoisting the big black carpet bag onto her shoulders, as she rushed ahead to open the door, and stood at attention, giving her teacher a salute. “Where to?”

“Potions Classroom, to set up for the first years” Miss Hardbroom said, as she glided out of her office. “You’ll need to carry some extra equipment. That should do it” she said with an air of approval, piling Mildred’s arms with her planner, her lesson plan, potions reference books, attendance sheet. “Do try to keep up, Mildred” she said lazily, moving along silently and quickly, as Mildred clattered along behind her. As they went down the hallway, the rest of the girls whispered, and some laughed out loud at the image of Mildred, trying her best not to step on the hem of Miss Hardbroom’s dress, not drop the overflowing volume of textbooks, notes, and papers she had spilling out of her arms. A few girls stepped forward but Mildred waved them off.  
“I’ve got it don’t worry! No, no problem!” she muttered to the worried looks of Sybil and Clarice, who had just caught sight of them in the hall. Leaning to see over a towering textbook, Mildred caught sight of Miss Bat, accompanied by Felicity, who was currently fanning her with a fan. Catching sight of Miss Hardbroom and Mildred, she paused, and came over, weeding through the hustle and bustle of the hall. 

“Is that Mildred Hubble underneath all that or has someone made their equipment levitate again?” Miss Bat said chuckling. Miss Hardbroom had stopped still at Miss Bat’s approach, but had failed to alert Mildred, who could not see.

“Did someone say Mildred? What? Are we stopping?” she said over the chatter in the hall. “OOF” she said, smacking straight into Miss Hardbroom’s back. Miss Bat burst into giggles, as did Felicty (who nearly dropped the large fan) and Miss Hardbroom could not help but let the corners of her mouth lift in a quick smile.

“Yes, Miss Bat, it is Mildred. Levitation is beyond Mildred’s capabilities and would be cheating her out of a unique character-building opportunity called hard labor” she said matter-of-factly. 

“Well I’m glad to see you embracing the tradition, how many helpers have you sent away over the years….all of them I think. This is truly an honor Mildred….in a way” she said, smirking. “A little higher Felicity” she said lazily. “I suppose everyone will be getting much higher scores with Mildred helping with marking for a day” she remarked flippantly.

“Miss Bat!” Miss Hardbroom said scandalized. “What sort of nonsense are you speaking? Mildred will uphold my policies, she is an agent on my behalf and shall do no such thing!” she said stiffly, her eyes wide.

“SO THERE” Mildred said loudly from behind the books. “Uh, sorry Miss Bat. I’m supposed to back her up all day. Also, HB can I go put this stuff down and then defend you. My arms are gonna give out” Miss Bat snorted.

“The loyalty! Hmm, hmmm. Well, we shall see. I’ll see you later, Hecate. Come, Felicity” and with that they both flounced off. Mildred held out until they rounded the corner and then collapsed onto the nearest potions table in the classroom.

“well….*pant* I think….*pant* some people * pant* are taking this *pant * whole royalty thing *pant* a bit too seriously” Mildred wheezed.

“Indeed” Miss Hardbroom remarked, putting some of her ingredients from her bag back into their proper places on the shelf. “And once you’ve finished wheezing- you can unpack that bag and organize them alphabetically on this shelf for the first years” she commanded. Mildred quickly went to work, with Miss Hardbroom quizzing her on their uses as she put them away.

“You should be an expert in these by now- this is first year material” Miss Hardbroom would comment, as they worked side by side. However as the hour and a half went by Mildred felt herself relaxing more and more, as she talked, sometimes she talked about how she remembered which ingredients were which. Most of the time Ms. Hardbroom would say nothing as she chattered along. But every now and then she would catch a brief smile flit across her lips, a roll of her eyes, and a quick wave of her hand to move two bottles from their place to another spot on the shelf.

“And I remember wort because it’s like a wart on your face, not that you ever have had a wart on your face, because your face is always really….” Mildred trailed off, trying desperately to talk herself out of the hole she had just walked into. Horror was slowly gripping her, as she felt her body freeze up. Miss Hardbroom appeared behind her.

“My face is what…Mildred Hubble” she said dangerously. 

“Smooth?” she squeaked. 

“A very close recovery, Mildred Hubble” Miss Hardbroom said threateningly. “However, I do think your using your artistic skills in order to do this picture and word association is… a very good system” Mildred’s mouth dropped open like a fish, and her cheeks were immediately caught between two fingers. “Do not gape, Mildred it’s not ladylike” 

“uh, uh” Mildred giggled, and was finally released, as Miss Hardbroom grabbed the beetle wings from the shelf behind her. “Ow” she said massaging her cheeks. “How are they so sharp?” she whispered. “You, you think I have a good idea?”

“Do you think that I need to repeat myself?” Miss Hardbroom said, chopping the wings decisively with a short knife. 

“No” Mildred said. “No, no. I….” she shook her head in disbelief. “Thanks. You know a really good way to remember is to sing songs, A is for aloe, for when you stub your toe, B is for bainberry, which makes you really hairy, C is for cockroach shell, which keeps you safe and well….” She sang loudly as she continued finely chopping up grimly grass.

“That was not an invitation for a musical demonstration, Mildred” Miss Hardbroom snapped. Mildred grinned, and simply switched to humming the tune. Miss Hardbroom sighed loudly and removed a bottle from her sleeve.

“What potion is that Miss Hardbroom?” Mildred asked.

“Alcohol, Mildred, mixed with a bit of calming draught” Miss Hardbroom hissed. “This is how teachers get through the day”

“I didn’t think I you drank, Miss” Mildred gasped.

“I started, lightly, around the time when you entered this establishment” Miss Hardbroom murmured. “Now silently, finish that up or I’ll have you scrubbing cauldrons”

“Yes ma’am....d is for deadlyius those mushrooms are poisonous” she whisper-sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung to the tune of Spongebob's "F is for friend who do stuff together..." if you don't know this song, I don't know what to tell you. Look it up, and I'm sorry for you. 
> 
> "A is for aloe, for when you stub your toe, B is for bainberry, which you really hairy, C is for cockroach shell, this keeps you safe and well, D is for deadlyius, those mushrooms are poisonous, E is for eel’s eye, used to make your eyes wide, F is for flint flake, too much is a mistake, G is for goose grass, this makes a stinky gas, h is for honey suckle, and it will make you chuckle, I is for Ivy, which makes you tiny, J is for jewelweed for all your feet needs, K is for kippers in slippers, when you need a clone, do not try this at home, L is for leaping toadstool, a fungus for acing school, M is for mustard seed, to turn sour milk to cream, N is for nightshade, for making your body fade, O is for oak bark, which makes a magic mark, P is for pickled slugs, this is for killing bugs, Q is for quail egg, which goes with nutmeg, R is for rat spleen, this keeps your cauldron clean, S is for Syrup of Hellebore, which makes your voice a roar, T is for the herb Thyme, which is for lucky slime, U is for unicorn tears, for when you rewind the years, V is for Vervain, this clears the head of mental pain, W is for Witches’ Ganglion, discovered by a guy named Brian, X is for no inhaling vapors, and what Miss Hardbroom writes on all my papers, Y is for Yarrow root, helps find your missing loot, Z is for zinc, for turning your hair pink. This is the potions alphabet song, you won’t be able to stop singing along!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shoutout to The_Little_Rogue, Raztaz88, danimae14, Dorcas, TiMoThE_ChAlAmet, DaniDalt, Dreamin_of_TWW and Whoisgoodisbeautiful! I am so grateful that y This is such a powerful chapter, and such a tender chapter. This in my opinion were the kinds of moments that needed to happen on the show, and actually this is such good timing because today is teacher appreciation day! As a student of education, I think it’s so important to recognize the power of an amazing teacher! So thank a teacher today!

True to the tradition, Mildred and Miss Hardbroom were inseparable all day. Mildred took great care and pride in announcing her entrance, and also mimicking her signature stare and finger movements when she wasn’t looking. When the first years couldn’t stop giggling, Mildred was then sentenced to the corner to revise, but Miss Hardbroom’s eyebrows were raised in amusement. Though her notes were filled with doodles, Mildred had actually learned quite a bit throughout the day, as Miss Hardbroom was easier to talk to one on one and in between classes, and often let slip tips and tricks that she wouldn’t ordinarily in class, merely by narrating what she was doing to prep ingredients, etc. The day flew by, and before Mildred knew it, classes were done for the day and she walked with Miss Hardbroom back to her office to help her with marking.   
“What a week, huh?” Mildred exclaimed, re-adjusting all of the books, notes, and carpetbag. “Whew. That was a lot. And now we have to go do more work?”

“Being a teacher is not for the faint of heart” Miss Hardbroom remarked severely. “You must have discipline, stamina, and above all an excellent work ethic” Mildred started walking slightly faster to keep up. “Today you were merely the observer, tomorrow, you will be the master potioneer, if you recall?"

“Oh no….” Mildred felt dread hit her stomach, and the weight of the books suddenly seemed much heavier. “Me teach potions? Bats” she mumbled into the cauldrons.

“I hope you were paying close attention” Miss Hardbroom continued, un-locking her office door and sweeping into the room. Mildred followed closely behind and set her things down in a precarious stack on the floor near her desk. “Although you won’t have to worry about marking tomorrow, even traditions have their limits. It will only be one lesson for you, according to the mirror message I received” Mildred slumped in a chair, swinging her feet out and back, the most silent she had been all day. Miss Hardbroom was now seated in her chair, all settled to begin her marking, when she realized Mildred hadn’t responded. Finally she’s quiet. I haven’t had one moment all day free from chatter. Now I can get some real work done- she thought. Her eyes skimmed over the first paper, but slid back to Mildred. Her eyes were on the floor, and she seemed to be deep in thought, biting her lip, and looking quite downcast. Her stack of papers sat neglected on her lap.

“Mildred?” Miss Hardbroom ventured. Mildred’s gaze shot up to meet hers. “Are you ill?” Mildred cocked her head.

“No, Miss” she responded confused.

“Ah” Miss Hardbroom replied. “Good” Silence fell once again. She turned once again to the paper. Fenella – ugh such a simple mistake, come on girl. She made a quick “X” scribbled a note, and glanced back at Mildred.

“You have not been silent for one minute all day” she said, without turning around. “What is the matter, Mildred?” Mildred slowed her feet. 

“I was just thinking about tomorrow” she said softly. Miss Hardbroom tutted and slashed another paragraph, her quill moving furiously, but her ears were attuned on her pupil. “And about what you said about teaching. I just…I’m just nervous about teaching my own lesson. I can barely manage being a student, let alone being a teacher. I’m just afraid I’ll make a fool of myself” Mildred admitted, kicking her legs out again. Miss Hardbroom put out her hand, and Mildred handed her the next paper from her lap. 

“Mildred, come over here” Miss Hardbroom said gently. She winced as Mildred dragged her chair, creaking and squeaking across the floor. The two now sat next to each other at the shiny, black wood desk, Ms. Hardbroom in a high-backed ornate chair, and Mildred in a smaller one, so that she came up to halfway up her arm. She set the paper she was marking aside, and reached into her black carpet bag. She pulled out a leatherbound, black notebook and set it on the desk. Miss Hardboom opened it to the first few pages.

“This is my lesson planning book” she said. “Look at the first few pages and tell me what you see.” Mildred’s eyes widened as she skimmed the pages. They looked not unlike her notes- except that they were much more neat and orderly, but there were still words crossed out, arrows that re-directed ideas for lessons and activities to different points in handwritten notes. Her teacher’s handwriting was much more beautiful and elegant than her own, but to her shock she saw small drawings in the corners of plants, jars, labels. One idea said “knife skills?” along with “cauldron-cleaning basics” and an idea for “potion-labeling lesson.” One said, potions ingredients trip- scratched out, next to it, too far away, not enough chaperones? There were lists of the same lesson plans with words scratched out, “too vague?” and one that read “Small groups were a disaster. Partner pairs next time. Next to a list of potions were the corresponding years they were taught, with the lists looking different over the years. 

“They’re….mistakes?” Mildred whispered, shocked.

“I have never showed this to anyone besides Ms. Cackle” Miss Hardbroom murmured. “No teacher is perfect. Not even me, however much I’d like you all to believe that” she smiled softly. “Just because you make mistakes does not mean that you do not have the ability to become a great teacher. Teaching isn’t something you are born with, but something you must learn how to do, just like anything else. These pages are here, just like you, to remind me that while I know almost everything” she smirked, “I do not know everything, and I, just like you, make mistakes. But the difference is that I, as a teacher, hold myself to the highest standard because I set the example, and I try to learn and grow from my mistakes, thus, this record. I do not always succeed, in fact very often I….fail. I allow myself to become narrow-minded and set on one right answer, one right way, because that makes sense to me. But sometimes my pupils are not like me, and they do not learn that way” Miss Hardbroom said quietly. “The makings of a good teacher is not the ability to command a room, nor extensive knowledge of their subject matter, but in their ability to learn from their mistakes, their ability to change course when necessary.” Mildred’s eyes shone as she stared at her teacher, and looked away, before a hand caught her face, and moved her gaze back to hers. Miss Hardbroom looked at Mildred intently, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“I know, Mildred Hubble, that you have that quality” she said firmly, yet tenderly. “In a far greater capacity than I” Mildred sniffled, and leaned over slightly, and squeezed her arms around her teacher’s midsection. Miss Hardbroom stiffened, and then slowly, ever so slowly, lifted her arms around her pupil. Her hand, seemingly of its own accord, stroked that brown hair lightly, hesitantly, and Mildred’s crying began to slow. When she pulled back, her face was still tear-stained and she seemed a bit embarrassed.

“Do…Do you mind if I use this?” Mildred said, swallowing slowly, and brushing her fingers over the book. “As a guide I mean? For tomorrow?” Miss Hardbroom inclined her head.

“You may. But the idea should be your own- the format you may borrow” she clarified meaningfully. Mildred sat there smiling widely.

“Now, if you ever want to teach you must become familiar with marking, as is the task in front of us. Never, ever award a “C” to any paper with a grammatical mistake, the gravest of errors, as my mentor used to say....Mildred Hubble are you listening? Why are you looking at me with that ridiculous expression” Miss Hardbroom said sternly. Mildred was still smiling ear to ear. 

“Thanks” Mildred said quietly. “You didn’t have to say that” 

“I said it because I believe it to be true, now mark those papers” Miss Hardbroom said firmly, returning to the marking with vigor. The red quill whisked viciously across the paper.

“You think I could be a teacher” Mildred giggled as she drew a smiley face next to the big red C+ on the paper Miss Hardbroom had just finished. “You said it. No take backs”

“I said “could” with a good dose of luck, training, and hard work, such as the marking in front of you. BEGIN” she hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all the lovely feedback on the last chapter which makes me cry every time I read it. This one is pure fun, and I loved putting in a little Enid and HB which, I hinted at in the last few chapters. They are such opposites, but I love having them come to a little bit of an understanding as well. Also, I love giving little bits with Ms. Cackle, Miss Drill, Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan-Webb, so there will be more of all the gang in this chapter as well, because I love them all so much! Also can we agree that it was such a loss not having Mr. Rowan-Webb and Mildred's relationship continue, because they had adorable moments in s2. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!

The next day, Wednesday, the first years were abuzz with excitement, as this was the day they were to have “student” teachers in their classes. Mildred was teaching Potions, Enid teaching Flying/Broomstick basics, Felicity teaching chanting, and Ethel teaching Spell Science. That left Maud, who, since Ms. Cackle didn’t teach any classes, had been allowed by the headmistress to run the school for a day.“It’s completely unfair” Maud groaned as she sat next to Mildred at the faculty table, shifting uncomfortably in the headmistresses high-backed ornate chair. “You only have to teach one class and I have to run the whole school for a day” Mildred slurped her porridge.

“Well, I mean, yeah it is a bit unfair, but it’s no one’s fault Miss Cackle has the lion’s share for a job, she is headmistress” Enid murmured, picking at the suspicious looking lumps in her porridge. “And if anyone can do it, it’s you Maud, so actually it’s quite lucky for all of us that you drew Ms. Cackle. Imagine if it were Ethel….or me” Maud smiled nervously.

“I guess so…oh I’m too nervous to eat anything…my stomach is full of bats” she said, anxiously twisting and untwisting her napkin. 

“I’ll eat it” Enid volunteered, dumping Maud’s porridge into her bowl. “Listen Mil- “

“You’ll be great, Maud” Mildred said, pointedly ignoring Enid. “I mean, all the times you’ve almost destroyed the school is because you were trying to help me. Now, I’ll be occupied, so you’ll be fine”

“I’m going to go meet Ms. Cackle, I can’t just sit here and think about all the work I have to do” Maud said quickly. She scurried out of the dining hall, leaving Enid and Mildred alone.

“Mil- I know you’re still angry with me” Enid said pleadingly. “But honestly, I’ve thought about it and…I was wrong about Ms. Hardbroom. I mean, serving Ms. Drill all yesterday made me super cranky. I had to stop myself from scolding some first years myself. I’m not sure I’d be any different than she is some days if I was a teacher and had to put up with all kinds of annoying questions and dumb schemes all day, every day” Enid continued. “Do I think she needs to lighten up and have some fun? Yes. Majorly. Do I hate her, no, no I don’t. Do I think she should re-think her hairstyle because just looking at it gives me a headache….” Mildred tried valiantly to stay angry, but at the last comment a laugh burst through.

“That’s very mature of you, Enid. Thanks. That’s what this whole experience is all about” Mildred said. 

“Changing her hairstyle?” Enid said, cupping her ear. “You said it, not me” Mildred elbowed her. “I know, I know. Appreciation. Well we’re really going to get it today” Enid said, rolling her eyes. “Nothing like being in someone else’s shoes for a day to give you a different perspective- running shoes that is. Now that we’re talking again, I’ve been dying to tell you how fun/exhausting the past two days have been. Miss Drill is the best! We’ve been cracking each other up right left and center- did you know she was a prankster in school?? Just like me!" Mildred, grinning was about to respond to Enid when….

“Well, well, if it isn’t the worst witch at the teacher’s table. What an absolute disgrace” Ethel snapped.

“Watch it, Ethel. That’s the potions mistress for today you’re talking to. We’re all equals. I mean, well actually we all work for Maud….oh my bats Maud is our boss” Enid said turning to Mildred. Mildred snorted. 

“That’s right Ethel, we have it in with the headmistress, so if you don’t watch yourself, you’re gonna end up fired” Mildred replied.

“Headmistresses don’t just fire teachers they don’t like, that’s not how schools work” Ethel sneered. “They fire teachers who aren’t fit for their positions” Felicity high fived her, and they settled down next to each other. “I’m looking forward to utilizing this opportunity to prove once and for all that you, Mildred, can’t even be a student here, let alone a teacher” 

“We’ll see about that” Enid snarled. “Come on, Mildred. She’s put me off my porridge”

It was clear to both Enid and Mildred that they were not going to see Maud all day, she mirrored to say she was swamped with official school business and not to bother her unless the school was being destroyed again. Mildred had also gotten a message from Ms. Pentangle, re-capping the theme for the day, and included a copy of the first year schedule for them to follow. When they weren’t teaching, they were to be teacher’s assistants in the other “teacher” lessons, if not needed, they would be observers/students. To complete the role-reversal, the teachers would then become first-year students for the day, attending the lessons with the first years. This was also so that there was always supervision, and that they could re-assume their role to prevent accidents/in the event of an emergency.  
The schedule read something like this:

8:00- 9:00 Breakfast in the Great Hall. Faculty will have breakfast in bed treatment.  
9:00-10:00 First year Flying (with Enid)  
10:00- 11:00 First year Spell Science (with Ethel)  
12:00-1:00 Lunch  
1:00-2:00 First year Chanting (Felicity)  
2:00-3:00 First year Potions (Mildred)  
(End of day- Teachers and Students resume their original roles)

Mildred was currently scanning and re-scanning the schedule over and over. LAST. She was last. That means there was no chance of anyone forgetting her lesson. Mildred’s lump in her throat had slowly gotten bigger, and despite the surprisingly touching moment with Ms. Hardbroom, she was still extremely nervous about teaching her lesson. After studying Ms. Hardbroom’s lesson book thoroughly, she had come up with several ideas- staying up all night like a crazy person, writing, drafting, re-writing. And she still wasn’t 100% confident about it. But she had to push her nerves down in order to support Enid, she told herself, as she headed out to the outdoor fields. There stood Enid, whistle hanging around her neck, scrambling about with a large sack of balls. Lined up were the first years, among them Sybil, Beatrice, and Clarice who waved at her as she approached. Their eyes kept flitting however, to the teachers lined up next to them. Ms. Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, Ms. Bat, and Mr. Rowan Webb- were wearing what could only be described as matching black sweatsuits emblazoned with the Cackle’s crest over the heart Ms. Drill stood proudly in her normal attire, minus whistle, grinning at Enid.

“I told you these faculty matching tracksuits were a good idea, Hecate, and you were all when I am I ever going to wear that, and I said on casual Fridays? But then you shut down casual Fridays because apparently they were “unprofessional”….” Miss Drill was saying to Miss Hardbroom, using exaggerated air quotes. “And look see, how nice they all look on everyone. I’d pay good money to see you attempt this stuff wearing your usual…” she laughed, and Miss Hardbroom’s eyes twitched.

“If I had it my way I would not need an athleisure outfit because I would have no athleisure activities to require it” Miss Hardbroom hissed. Miss Cackle smiled warmly as she saw Mildred, and made a space for her on the line in between her and Miss Hardbroom, who looked distinctly flustered, and not quite sure how she got where she was.

“Ah good morning, Mildred” Mr. Rowan-Webb, who clearly was tripping over trying not to call her “tadpole” in front of people. Mildred grinned widely, and tried not to laugh as he jogged in place on the line. “Isn’t this all topsy-turvy, eh? Just warming up the old bones” 

“Oh Algernon, don’t strain yourself, we’re not as young as we used to be” Miss Bat admonished him. Next to her, were Felicity and Ethel both of whom shot Mildred snooty looks, as she scooted in between Ms. Cackle and Miss Hardbroom.

“Good morning, fellow student” Ms. Cackle said, giggling. Mildred smiled at her. 

“This is so weird” she said, giggling back.

“I concur, I was perfectly content with a breakfast, but no, Pip- Ms. Pentangle saw fit to take this to rather extraordinary heights” Miss Hardbroom replied, rolling her eyes at Mildred and Ms. Cackle giggling away like schoolgirls. Mildred was biting her lip so hard to keep from laughing.

“You look great HB, very….comfortable?” Mildred squeaked out, dissolving into giggles again. “Miss Drill can this be the new flying uniform?” Mildred asked. Miss Drill beamed at her.

“That’s a great idea, Mildred. I’ll get some for all the girls!” Miss Drill said excitedly. Suddenly, everyone’s attention was drawn to Enid as she blew her whistle as hard as she could. Everyone covered their ears. "Excellent Enid, good tone, strong finish” Miss Drill clapped.

“All right you lot” Enid said smiling. “Let’s get started. We’re going to start with a warm-up, I want to see some push-ups! Give me 20! And then we’re going to go three laps around, let’s go!” she yelled. Miss Hardbroom’s mouth opened and closed like she wanted so badly to scold Enid for yelling her teachers, but Ms. Cackle whispered:

“Just let go, Hecate. You’re not a teacher today, you’re just having fun” She stood frozen, as everyone else dropped to the ground, groaning. Mildred glanced up at her teacher, who Enid was grinning hugely at.

“Come on HB you can do it” Enid said encouragingly. “Would it help at all if I told you that I promise, for the duration of this week, no schemes?” Miss Hardbroom’s eyes narrowed. “That’s what your thinking isn’t it? This is some kind of trick to embarrass you- but honest it isn’t. Cross my heart, no tricks. I designed this myself” Miss Hardbroom's eyes widened at that, and looked accusingly at Miss Drill, who had already finished the push-ups.

“What? She absolutely did. She’s telling the truth, Hecate. She’s been a saint all week” Miss Drill confirmed. Mildred, coming up from her tenth pushup, raised a sweaty hand to tug on her teacher’s jogger pants. 

“Come on, Miss Hardbroom…I’ll do it with you” she panted. “I mean, if you’re carrying all that stuff you made me carry you’ve gotta have some muscle built up already” Finally, Miss Hardbroom, to the shock of the first years, dropped to her knees and began doing push-ups. Enid’s smile lit up the field, as she raised the whistle to her lips again.“Oh bats…what number are we on?” Mildred grunted.

“Mildred Hubble were you not counting?” Miss Hardbroom hissed. 

“You lose count, you start over” Miss Drill hollered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is a bit shorter, but Mr. Rowan-Webb and Mildred get some more love in this chapter, just because he’s her grandpa and no one can tell me differently. Also Maud is adorable. Don’t panic everyone, because some longer chapters are coming, it’s just hard to break them up, because I write it all together, then try and figure out which chapter is which so stay tuned!

While predictably inept at the athletic-workout portion of the class, Miss Hardbroom was actually an excellent flier, and showed the first years a thing or two. Mildred was immensely proud of Enid, who, was extremely encouraging of the first years wobbling around on their brooms trying to get the hang of the basics of mounting, taking off, and hovering. There was a lot of old people jokes made by Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan-Webb “back in my day…they left us on an island and told us to fly back…that’s how we either learned to fly, or were marooned for a few days”, and Mildred had never had so much fun in class before. Miss Drill was beaming with pride, and gave Enid a big hug afterwards. Next up was Ethel with spell science, to which she covered the fairly basic concept of “transformation” spells, for small animals such as mice, frogs, and bats, with a completely through and perfect knowledge of the subject. She included a helpful “tips” sheet, for transformation, i.e don’t transform directly after eating, within 6 feet of other people, and while sick for best results. She even demonstrated it for the class, making several snide remarks referencing her in what “not to do.” It took all her restraint not to feed mouse Ethel to Tabby. Lunchtime was her savior, and she let out a big breath as she headed out to the picnic set up outside. It was a beautiful day, and it almost made her forget the horror that had been Ethel talking for an hour. Enid mirrored Maud and convinced her that even headmistresses needed to take a lunch break, and so she had reluctantly surfaced from Ms. Cackle’s office to join them at the picnic.

“I’m telling you all, running a school is hard” Maud said in between bites of her sandwich. “I don’t know how you do it, Ms. Cackle” Ms. Cackle, who was seated next to her, smiled indulgently.

“Thank you, Maud, but don’t be too hard on yourself. Most headmistresses are teachers first, and you’ve never been either. I’ve had lots of experience and training”

“I stress-ate a lot of your cookies” Maud admitted, and Miss Cackle chuckled and patted her on the hand. “Also how do you save that document that was supposed to go to the board…I think I deleted it…” Miss Cackle sighed. 

“We’ll sort it out, dear” she said.

“How are you doing, Tadpole?” Mr. Rowan-Webb asked, Mildred, who had been zoning out as Maud began to discuss Headmistress business with Ms. Cackle. “You seem like you’ve got something on your mind” Mildred shuffled on the blanket, trying not to look at Ethel who was animatedly talking to Miss Hardbroom.

“I’m just really nervous for my lesson, I guess” Mildred mumbled. “I’m not like Ethel” Mr. Rowan-Webb gave her a side hug.

“And that’s a very good thing. If you were like Ethel, or anyone else for that matter, I’d still be a frog, remember?” Mr. Rowan-Webb nudged her. “Besides, Ethel’s gunning for my job, and we don’t need any more of that, eh?” Mildred grinned and shook her head. “You’ll be just fine. The key to good teaching is pretending like you know what you’re doing, even when you haven’t got a clue” Mr. Rowan-Webb said confidentially. Mildred laughed. “And never ever let them see they get to you. Some people…didn’t want a frog as a teacher, but I know my stuff and hold my head high, eh? You do that and you’ll be fine” he groaned, as Ethel stared at him pointedly. “Better get back over there. I’m sure she’s got more advice for me” Mr. Rowan-Webb muttered. 

“Good luck” Mildred said playfully, finishing up her lunch. As she stood up, she nearly walked into Miss Hardbroom, who had apparated silently across the blanket behind her.

“Hi” Mildred said a bit awkwardly. Their last conversation had changed their dynamic significantly, and Mildred didn’t quite know how to act now that they had both been a bit vulnerable with each other.

“I am looking forward to your lesson, Mildred” Miss Hardbroom said purposefully. “I trust you have given it a great deal of thought?” 

“Oh yes” Mildred nodded. “I was up all night working on it. Hey….since I’m a teacher am I allowed to have some of that sleeve stuff to calm my nerves?” Miss Hardbroom looked scandalized.

“Absolutely not!”

“I was joking. Not the alcohol obviously, just the calming draught” Mildred said quickly. Miss Hardbroom smirked. 

“Absolutely not. The ability to withstand nerves without potions is a fine capability for a young witch to develop, in fact, isn’t it your philosophy that we, as you’re so fond of saying, shouldn’t rely on our magic?” Miss Hardbroom said, satisfaction oozing from her voice as she transferred away. Mildred scowled at the spot where she last stood, and sat down on the blanket in a huff.

“I really hate it when she does that” Mildred sighed.

After lunch was Felicity’s chanting class, which Mildred spent most of being on-edge and secretly trying to hold her notes for her lesson in front of her chanting lyrics so she could prepare. Felicity was aces at chanting, so she, like Ethel and Enid before her, did very well as a teacher, teaching an original chant she wrote herself to bedazzle any object. The chanting classroom was almost blinding after they were finished, with Ms. Hardboom stating that the chant, while superficial, was well-structured. The first years all loved it however, and many said it was the best chant they’d ever learned, bedazzling notebooks, mirror tablets, and Felicity was quickly the most popular girl in school. Mildred had begun twitching toward the end, her nerves beginning to kick into overdrive as the group moved into the potions classroom. She had gone back to her room quickly to retrieve Tabby, and was on her way back into the classroom with him in her arms when she passed Ethel in the doorway.

“Mildred Hubble…teaching…” Ethel said snottily, bumping Mildred intentionally as she took her seat next to Felicity. “An Ape would do a better job” she hissed. The teachers seated themselves in the front row, with Ms. Hardbroom feeling quite odd sitting in a student seat in her own classroom. She could feel the first years’ eyes on her and was determined to remain neutral. As everyone filed in, Mildred was up at the front, feeling as if the room had just expanded to twice its size. Placing on the desk Ms. Hardbroom’s precious black lesson planning book, she scanned her notes, and set up the ingredients on the long table in front as a display, her hands shaking as she did so. Enid got up quickly to help her set up, and then returned to her seat.

“Poor thing, she looks frightened to death” Miss Bat whispered, to which Mr. Rowan-Webb nodded. “I hope she remembers this isn’t a test it’s all in good fun”

“She’ll be fine, she just needs to persevere through her nerves” Ms. Cackle said calmly. “Besides, I heard she’s gotten some excellent tutelage” Ms. Cackle remarked, elbowing Ms. Hardbroom lightly, who stiffened a bit. 

“Hecate did you help her?” Miss Drill marveled.

“I gave her some….motivation” Ms. Hardbroom admitted. “But she will do the rest on her own” she said firmly, never taking her gaze off of her pupil, who at this very moment was scurrying around like a whirlwind. Mildred Hubble, had forgotten the last time she had been so terrified. Her panic gripped her in a haze, and the first years were still talking amongst themselves. She scanned the row, trying to slow her breathing. Enid was giving her two big thumbs up, as was Mr. Rowan Webb. Ms. Bat, Ms. Cackle and Miss Drill all gave her big, warm smiles that said “you can do it.” And then everyone else sort of faded away, and she landed on Miss Hardbroom, who was sitting there with her normal erect board-like posture, eyes boring down on her, and she took a deep breath. Mildred copied her, and felt her body relax a bit. Miss Hardbroom straightened her posture, eyes flashing at her. Mildred mimicked her posture, drawing herself up as straight as she could. Ms. Cackle observed this silent exchange with a knowing smile.

“Uh, um. Hello…erm, hello everyone” Mildred started tentatively.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anddddd here it is. Man, I have been cranking this out. I am a crazy person. Sorry that Chapter 7 was like that….gotta tease a lil bit. Let me live. I just know how much y’all wanted this….so here it be.

“Uh, welcome to first year potions. Today, I’m going to be teaching you all how to make a basic confidence potion, but with a twist” Mildred took a deep breath. “Today we will be learning how to make a cat-confidence potion” The first years gasped, and Miss Hardbroom, in shock, whispered to Ms. Cackle “she modified….the recipe!” 

“I was up all night doing the math, so it should all be correct. All I had to do was cut the ingredient amounts down by one third” Mildred explained. “To make it fit the cat’s body size, based on Miss Hardbroom’s chart of reduction of ingredients based on different body types” Mildred continued. Miss Hardbroom’s eyebrows were raised, and she ground her fingernails in the desk to keep from commenting.“I’ve written the reduction chart up here on the board for you all to reference. Basically we’re going to just go off of this chart for the ingredient amounts, and all the instructions are the same as the book. The ingredients are going to go in in the same order, the same everything- we are just using less basically so that we have a cat-size amount. The only thing that we will be adding will be some flavorings at the end to make this more appetizing for cats” Mildred continued. “So let’s begin with the confidence potion on page 6 I think, no bats, it’s actually farther back than that, my bad, it’s page 20. We’re going to go through this step by step together. So everyone, just pick a partner, grab your ingredients, and we’ll start with step 1” Mildred said confidently. “Everything you need is up here, and Tabby will be our test subject” Tabby meowed loudly, and the first-years giggled. “Tabby’s not too happy about this, but the great thing about this potion is through some experimenting as long as the flavors don’t interfere with the makeup of the potion- you can personalize this to what your cat likes. Tabby, like most cats, loves herring and catnip, so those are common flavorings I’ve provided here. But that will come at the end” she said quickly. “I’ll be around to answer any questions.” 

The first years were excited to be able to choose their own partners (Miss Hardbroom usually assigned them), and were thrilled with Mildred’s idea of a potion for cats. They rushed up to the ingredients table, and because of Mildred’s simplistic chart format, were easily able to modify their ingredients. Miss Hardbroom listened to the busy hum of the classroom with a proud ear. Mildred had clearly done her homework, and modifying ingredients by a third was no easy job, and since it was done for the students a simplified using a chart, it was quite an effective teaching tool. Miss Hardbroom had partnered up with Ms. Cackle, naturally, with Mr. Rowan-Webb and Ms. Bat canoodling in the corner, Miss Drill and Enid swapping jokes as they joined up, and Ethel and Felicity together to round out the first two rows. Mildred walked around, peering over people’s shoulders as they worked, not menacingly, like Ms. Hardbroom, but simply observing. Miss Hardbroom of course, whipped through the ingredients with a tight precision, with Ms. Cackle mostly taking a backseat as she knew how much she enjoyed the potions process. Mildred strolled over to Enid and Miss Drill.

“How are you doing?” Mildred asked. 

“Great, that chart is very helpful Mildred” Miss Drill complimented.

“That’s light blue, that’s awesome…but remember at the end we want a nice white, actually more of a cream really, which makes it perfect to hide in milk” she noted, and Enid nodded. As she moved past Ethel and Felicity, she found it a more royal blue. 

“Okay, so I think there was a mistake somewhere” Mildred said gently. “Because it’s royal blue, not light blue. Thyme’s got to be pretty finely chopped, I’d say about the size of a grain of rice, that’s how I remember” Felicity nodded, and smiled.

“That was probably it, thanks Mildred” Felicity said. Ethel fumed, and turned away, stirring furiously. Ms. Hardbroom had finished long ago, prodding her potion methodically ever so often, but she was really watching Mildred. She had quite the natural teaching air, the way she did her little friendly check-ins and gentle corrections. A few times she nearly knocked something over in her excitement and gesticulating, but it was quite endearing. She found her lips turning up slightly as she watched her, proudly from across the room.

“I’m proud of her too” Ms. Cackle said casually, stirring the potion clockwise gently, tapping the ladle on the side ever so often. Ms. Hardbroom nearly jumped out of her skin, as she was quite lost in her own thoughts. 

“Just making sure there are no…..accidents” Ms. Hardbroom said stiffly, returning to the potion. Ms. Cackle looked knowingly at her deputy.

“It might have something to do with a certain little black book I haven’t seen the first pages of in….a good ten years” she said lightly. Ms. Hardbroom blanched.

“I don’t know what you are talking of, Ada” Ms. Hardbroom said quickly. 

“Let her in, Hecate” Ms. Cackle said simply. “She needs you. This is the most sure of herself I’ve ever seen her, and it’s because she’s trying to be like you” Hecate fought a lump in her throat as the emotion of Ada’s words threatened to overwhelm her. Ada patted her on the shoulder.

“I….I am proud of her” Hecate whispered. “But why would she want to be like me?” she wondered, pain lacing through her voice.

“I know many who would” Ada said back, bumping her gently. “No matter how many times I say “don’t be so hard on yourself” till I’m blue in the face, you won’t hear me” Hecate smiled, but it came out more like a grimace. “You are one of the most gifted witches I know, and certainly one of the hardest workers” This time Hecate really smiled.

“Thank you, Ada” she said softly.

“How are we doing over here? Done I bet?” Mildred said playfully. Miss Hardbroom nodded, smirking a bit back. “All right everyone times up, I’m going to bring Tabby around” she announced to the class, sprinting, then tripping, on the steps up to the desk at the front and hauling a protesting Tabby into her arms and back over to the headmistress and her deputy. Tabby, seeing Ms. Hardbroom let out a low growl.“Tabby! That’s not nice” she scolded. “Sorry Miss, I guess he never forgave you for trying to get him thrown out for not being able to fly like the other cats. But with this potion, that will no longer be an issue” she babbled cheerfully, as Miss Hardbroom insured she kept a safe distance from the cat. “Now no more than a teaspoonful, and if you’ve used some good flavoring- catnip and herring, we shouldn’t even have to put it in milk, he should just drink it up” Mildred instructed, and Ms. Cackle smiled.

“Thank you, Mildred. Are you quite certain this is safe for Tabby?” Ms. Cackle inquired, looking a bit concerned at Tabby’s scratching and pushing against Mildred’s arms.

“I’ve tested several batches on him last night and he was completely fine” she said quickly. Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow. “Okay, to be totally honest he lost some fur in one spot, and he got pretty sick from another batch, but he threw it up and then he felt better” Mildred rambled, and Ms. Hardbroom sighed.

“I have a potion that will prompt the emptying of the animal’s stomach” Ms. Hardbroom said with disgust. . As if in understanding, Tabby struggled harder, looking wildly towards the door. “For emergencies” her eyes flashed. “We should not require it” she remarked. Mildred flashed a shaky grin, and soothed Tabby, by humming him his favorite song “Everybody wants to be a Cat” from “The Aristocats”, while Ms. Cackle fed him the teaspoon. This prompted oohing and aww-ing from the first years to which Ms. Hardbroom rolled her eyes.Everyone eagerly waited to see the results.  
“How will we tell, Miss Hub-ble, if it works?” Ms. Hardbroom prompted, with a critical eye towards Tabby, who was now sagging contently in Mildred’s arms. “How do we know the effects aren’t more of a relaxation effect?” Mildred froze for a moment under her gaze, but then looked at Tabby, who looked back at her, brightly, yet no longer struggling.

“Relaxation would prompt a more drugged/sleepy effect, and he’d probably just go right to sleep” Mildred answered confidently. “Whereas now he’s still very alert, he’s just not scared anymore” Enid whooped silently and punched the air. Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes, but tilted her chin up slightly. “Of course, the more concrete test will be if he can accomplish something he normally is too afraid to do. Such as flying on a broomstick” Mildred said, grabbing her broom from where it sat near the door. She set Tabby down and had him get onto the broom, which he did contentedly, if not a bit awkwardly. The broom soared through the air gently, with Tabby sitting neatly upon it, looking down curiously at all the girls below as the air rushed through his fur. Mildred had the broom set him gently down, to a wild applause from everyone, including Ms. Hardbroom. Mildred smiled winningly, and held up Tabby in a “lion King” pose. “Who’s next then?” and everyone’s hands shot into the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I waited a bit to post, because this is a really beautiful moment and I wanted to make sure I wrote it the way i felt it in my head. I hope you all enjoy! Bonus- Ms. Cackle being adorable and being proud of Mildred and Enid. I felt like in s3 and s4 she's been a bit harsh and cold with both Enid and Mildred, so this is an homage to the warm, positive Ms. Cackle we all love.

The first years had so much fun testing their potions on Tabby, provided they had to wait a few minute to let the previous potion wear off. This was so that the effects of the previous potion didn’t confuse the results of the next. By the end, Tabby was so confident that at one point he brushed up against Miss Hardbroom’s legs under the desk, and sat on her boots until Mildred managed to pry him off, much to the enjoyment of the first years. Because of Mildred’s relatable demeanor and friendly confidence, mistakes had been caught before they reached Tabby, and the class was by far deemed a success. As they filed out of class, they thanked Mildred profusely for the “most fun they’ve ever had in potions” a comment Miss Hardbroom ordinarily would have snapped at them for making brazenly in front of her, but on this day she held her tongue. Ethel was the first one out of the classroom, claiming that the potion was “unnecessary because proper cats shouldn’t need it” but she was fuming hard as she said it, furious at everyone’s praise of Mildred. Felicity had waited until Ethel was gone to congratulate Mildred, and Enid raced up to the front and bowled her over with a big hug.

“WAY TO GO, MIL” Enid screeched. “How on earth did you come up with a potion for cats? It’s never been done before! That was so awesome! You were a natural! I wish Maud could’ve seen you” she whooped. Mildred hugged her back tightly, feeling so, so, grateful they had resolved that fight earlier. She loved how it felt to have her friends behind her. Miss Drill came up behind Enid.

“While I am biased towards my own protégé, I consider this one second-best, no contest” Miss Drill said, smiling brightly, and ruffling Enid’s hair. “That took some real skill and guts Mildred. Potions is a difficult subject” she complimented. “Which is why those who teach it can get a little…. shall we say, high strung…” she winked, and nodded in Ms. Hardbroom’s direction. Enid and Mildred giggled. “Well done, Mildred” and Mildred thanked her as she left the room. 

“Tadpole!” Mr. Rowan-Webb came up with Ms. Bat. “That was wonderful Mildred. Very well thought out, and I appreciate that you’re looking out for the animals, because as we know…it’s tough to be anything other than human. The animal world can be dangerous, and I think you should take this idea and run with it….perhaps one for frogs, eh?” he grinned. Ms. Bat took her hand and patted it.

“Mildred…that was very interesting. I wouldn’t have thought of it, but it was well done all the same. You should be very proud of yourself” she said sincerely. Mildred blushed at the praise. 

“Thanks Ms. Bat….and I’ll see what I can do” she said to Mr. Rowan-Webb, giving him a small hug. 

“Jumping higher would be nice…oh a longer tongue perhaps, oh Gwendolyn…the possibilities are endless, one small step for Hubble, one giant leap for frogkind” Mr. Rowan-Webb murmured as they left. Ms. Cackle, eyes brimming with tears, pulled Mildred and Enid into a warm hug. Mildred loved how her pink sweater smelled of cinnamon and shortbread, and snuggled in.

“Never once did I think I’d see the day that Enid would ever pay attention in a lesson or Mildred would go through one without accident, let alone that either of you would teach one successfully. I am…so proud, of both of you” she said, her voice wobbling, squeezing them tightly. Mildred and Enid choked a bit, before they were released. “I would be proud to have either of you on our staff, if that is what you choose” she said warmly, looking at them both affectionately. “Now, I must go back to assisting Maud before she signs off on something she shouldn’t” she said hastily, looking a bit harried. Enid looked at Miss Hardbroom, who had busied herself cleaning up the cauldrons, ingredients, and other supplies from the lesson, who seemed to be working but yet glancing at Mildred ever so often.

“I’ll come with you, I wanted to tell Maud all about this anyway. She’ll be so excited! She’s surely do for a bit of a break” Enid said quickly. Ms. Cackle smiled. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Enid…shall we?” and they both hurried out the door. And then, all of a sudden, the potions classroom was silent. All that could be heard was the swaying of the trees outside, and, Mildred furrowed her brow, a loud purring. 

“Oh, for duir’s sake!” Ms. Hardbroom exclaimed, who had seated herself at her desk to examine a faded label on a glass vial of lavender, when she found herself with a brown and white cat on her lap. Mildred turned quickly and burst into giggles.

“I told you the potion worked…he’s a bit too confident now, especially since he’s been dosed like 10 times today” Mildred laughed. Tabby circled once, twice, kneading his claws into Miss Hardbroom’s lap as she winced every so often.

“Insufferable feline” she groused, but was petting him gently as she examined her lesson book. Mildred shuffled her feet, and looked awkwardly at the floor.

“So?” she ventured, pulling one knee sock up.

“So?” Miss Hardbroom replied, scribbling a few notes.

“SO?” she said again, putting more emphasis on it. Miss Hardbroom blinked at her. “What did you think?” she clarified.

“I thought your shoelaces were untied” Miss Hardbroom replied. Mildred tried to keep the look of hurt from spilling out all over her face, but there it was. “The lesson was well-thought out” she began, and a smile returned to Mildred’s face. “It could have done with some editing, such as the unnecessary song reference…” 

“Hey the first years loved my song, they want to have Ms. Bat put it to music” Mildred defended.

“And you need to work on timing your information better throughout the lesson so you don’t overwhelm your listener with too much information at once. The concept was quite…unusual and original. Using just one test subject is not the best course, because it takes 10 minutes for the potion to effectively wear off, slowing down your lesson. I would advise you mirror beforehand to tell the girls to bring their cats to class” Mildred nodded slowly, hearing a lot of corrections that weighed her down, though she knew the lesson needed them. “However….” she paused. “I found your teaching to be….exemplary. You created a unique new hybrid of an existing potion, and executed it, through trial and error, very well, and it is one that will aid many cats that are, well, like Tabby.” Tabby purred loudly, and she scratched his ears. “Your students were able to produce the correct result and learned a quite a bit about reducing ingredient portions as well. You constantly checked in on your students, helped them to work through their mistakes with compassion, instructed and corrected with confidence, but perhaps most importantly…you did not make anyone feel like a failure” Miss Hardbroom finished gently, scooting Tabby off her lap so she could come to lean on the front of the desk beside her student. Awed, Mildred looked over at her, and she was determinedly watching the trees sway in the wind outside the large window opposite. “I am very….proud of you” she said quickly, afraid of the words that were rolling out of her mouth, because her walls that she had erected around her heart, those cold, stone bricks were plunging into the depths all around her as the words slipped out of her mouth and she could not, she could not keep her out anymore. She could not bear not telling her. She couldn’t hurt her anymore than she realized she had already. And Ada’s words were bouncing around in her mind, and she realized Mildred was silent, and her vicious thoughts started blaring and the walls began rebuilding themselves as her heart broke just a bit, as the silence ticked on…

“I’m proud of you too” Mildred said simply, eyes shining. “You let me teach. In your classroom. I know it’s not easy for you to let someone else have control in your space. And I couldn’t have done it without your help. Thank you” Mildred said, squirming her way over into a hug. Miss Hardbroom this time, not as taken off guard, returned it, gently, holding Mildred as if she was a miracle that might shatter. Miss Hardbroom rested her head on the top of Mildred’s and tried furiously to will away the treacherous tears that were forming in her eyes. The moment was broken when Tabby meowed loudly, and Mildred laughed pulling out of the hug.“So you want to retire now? I think I got it covered. Ms. Cackle said I can start next Tuesday” Mildred joked. Miss Hardbroom smirked.

“Don’t run when you’ve just learned to walk, Mildred Hub-ble”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I am trying to finish my degree online and geesh there were some projects this week. I’m so happy with how this chapter turned out, with Ms. Pentangle featured quite a bit because we miss her and we love her. I also think Ms. Pentangle and Mildred’s relationship should have gotten more screen time as well. I could just about strangle those writers. Enjoy!

Thursday dawned bright and early, and like clockwork, Mildred received another mirror message from Ms. Pentangle, detailing the day’s theme. Thursday was Gift Basket Day, where students were in charge of organizing a compilation of gifts from the entire student body, and presenting the gift basket to the teacher at the end of the day. Mildred blearily scanned the message’s suggestions for gifts: spa treatments, candles, assorted chocolates and treats, scarves, gift cards to witching stores Mildred had never heard of, mugs, cookies, and heartfelt letters, cards, and artwork. Mildred sighed deeply as she pulled herself out of bed. She couldn’t imagine Ms. Hardbroom liking any of these suggestions. The message also noted, that they had to “remind” other students to contribute their gifts by the end of the day, and work on assembly in between classes, lunch, and have the baskets done and presented by midnight that night. Mildred groaned.“I need like three months. Tops” she sighed, looking at Tabby, who was absentmindedly giving himself a bath. He had not quite recovered from being dosed with confidence potion, and the result had been him being quite vain about his appearance as of late. “oooh that’s a thought, Tabs! Hair gel? Hair pins? I mean the upkeep of that….I mean her hair must be rock-solid…” Mildred thought out loud, and then winced. “Nah, nah better steer clear of that. I don’t want her thinking I’m making fun of her” she said quickly. She stared at the ginormous obsidian basket Ms. Pentangle had poofed into her room, which seemed to be mocking her with its substantial size. “It’ll be fine. I’ll figure it out….if I don’t Ms. Hardbroom will be crushed and go back to hating me and everyone else because she’ll think we don’t like her. No pressure”

Mildred asked almost everyone throughout the day, and no one even had an idea of a gift for Ms. Hardbroom. “Why don’t you just go with a candle” Enid said shoving a sandwich in her mouth. “I mean all grownups are obsessed with candles. Just look at my mom. The whole house smells because of her. Sometimes she just sits around and smells things. It’s so weird” she remarked.

“My mum always liked handmade gifts the best. You know, stuff I made when I was a kid. Drawings, cards, little ornaments with my handprints in them” Maud reminisced. 

“Well she’s not giving her a handprint. That’s a bit weird” Enid rolled her eyes. “How about wine? Adults love wine. I mean they must, my mom has to bring one to every party she’s ever been to” 

“I can’t give her that!” Mildred shrieked. “I mean that’s….we’re underage. How would we even get any to give her? Absolutely not.”

“Well how about potions ingredients?” Maud wondered. “She loves potions” 

“If that’s a gift then we give her gifts every month unwillingly when she makes us gather them” Enid snorted. “It’s not a gift if it’s something you need, instead of something you want”

“What does she want?” Mildred mumbled, poking around at her soup. “For us all to be better witches. More rules? For us all to ace potions?”

“You’ll think of something, Mildred. I mean, you can count on my contribution to the basket as something handmade” Maud said proudly. “I’ve been working on my teacher gifts since this was announced” Mildred put a check next to Maud’s name on her list, writing “something handmade” under item. 

“Candle” murmured Enid. “Honestly my mum won’t miss one or five. She’s got way too many” Mildred laughed and wrote it down. 

“Perhaps you should ask someone who knows her well. Like Ms. Pentangle” Maud said making a face. “I’d bet she’s love to help”

“You’re a genius, Maud” Mildred said, leaping up. “I’m going to go mirror her now. She always said we could if we needed help. Thanks a bunch!” 

“No problem” Maud sighed to Mildred’s retreating form. 

Mildred was so excited she kept hopping off and on the mirror stool as she waited for her call to go through. She fidgeted with her sash nervously, feeling her hands get sort of clammy. She always got this way around Ms. Pentangle, who was so beautiful and charming she was almost as intimidating as Ms. Hardbroom, but in a different way. “Mildred” Ms. Pentangle appeared, smiling warmly. “What a lovely surprise” Mildred felt her shyness creeping up.

“Hi Ms. Pentangle” she said shyly. “I was just wondering if I could get your help with something.” 

“Absolutely. I have a feeling I know what this is about” she said with a knowing gleam in her eye. “The basket not coming along?” Mildred’s shoulders fell.

“How did you know?” she said frustratedly. 

“Hecate is not the easiest person to give gifts to. I was half-expecting you to call” Ms. Pentangle reassured her. 

“I just thought…well since you were best friends and all… and hopefully you still are… I mean, no offense but your suggestions in the mirror message didn’t seem…right” Mildred screwed her face up, as if expecting a blow. Ms. Pentangle chuckled a tinkling laugh.

“Well of course they didn’t. I’d be worried if you thought they did. Those suggestions were general, intended to encompass gifts for the rest of the Cackle’s Staff. I’m afraid Hecate is in a class rather all her own” Ms. Pentangle explained.

“I…..I…just I’ve talked to a lot of the girls, who are in the same boat, they want to contribute but they don’t know what to get her. I’ve been brainstorming with Enid and Maud all morning- but I just, I want it to be really special” Mildred vented. “I really don’t want to screw this up. She’s been so kind to me, and she deserves something that will make her really happy.”

"I think” Ms. Pentangle said, smiling. “That you should make her something that represents you. You mean more to her than you realize, and while I love the occasional flashy thing (her golden heart necklace winked at Mildred as it caught the light), Hecate is a very simple person. For the other girls, she does enjoy chocolate- dark, bittersweet, though” she emphasized. “She would very much appreciate potions ingredients, especially those for a calming draught- which I know she drinks daily. Tea, is always welcome. She loves books, especially murder mysteries, and sometimes she stays up at night, mirroring me to discuss who she thinks did it and why and won’t go back to sleep until I discuss it with her….” Ms. Pentangle says chuckling. “But above all else, she loves you girls. Honestly, I know in my heart that anything that you all make her, she will treasure forever. The only way you could do it wrong…is nothing at all” Ms. Pentangle said with a brief pained expression. “Truthfully, this was a bit of the reason I wanted to help with this project. I knew you, Mildred were the only one who would turn Teacher Appreciation Week into a positive for her” she said, with her smile not quite meeting her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Mildred asked, her mind struggling to process what Ms. Pentangle’s abrupt shift in tone meant.

“I don’t want to upset you dear” Ms. Pentangle replied. “But in years past, Hecate hasn’t received a basket. They simply presented her with some red marking pens, so she could continue, as they put it, slashing them down” Ms. Pentangle sighed. “Other times it’s been mean-spirited pranks, and Hecate…never revealed to Ms. Cackle about any of this, or how much she suffered at this time because the other teachers were treated well, and so, she put up with it. For their sake. She knew that if she had said something, Ms. Cackle would have been outraged and shut the whole thing down, and she didn’t want to take it away from the other teachers” she said, wiping away a tear. “But then that’s Hecate, always so selfless” she said, her voice breaking. “I put together a basket on my own each year to show her that she wasn’t unappreciated- at least by me” she finished. Mildred’s eyes welled up with tears, and her fists clenched. 

“That’s so awful. I….I had no idea….” Mildred sniffled. “I promise, Ms. Pentangle. That is not going to happen this year. I’ll make sure she gets a proper basket this year” she said firmly.

“I know you will” Ms. Pentangle said, having composed herself. “I trust you completely. Go with your heart, and encourage the other girls to do the same. It’ll mean so much more if you do that” Mildred’s mind was turning over and over.

“In fact, wait a minute I’ve got an idea! Thanks Ms. Pentangle! See you later!” Mildred said, leaping up and ending the call abruptly.

At lunchtime, Mildred had gathered the Cackle’s girls together for an announcement.“Oh here we go” Ethel groaned. “Another one of Mildred Hubble’s hair-brained schemes” she muttered. “This better be good Mildred, Felicity and I were very busy working on our baskets. You’ve no idea how many flies I’ve just had to catch” Mildred waved for silence.

“Um. This will only take a minute” she said loudly over all the talking and gossiping. “Now, now look here everyone I know, I mean I know better than anyone why Ms. Hardbroom isn’t your favorite teacher. She’s hard on us. But that’s not a reason to punish her. She’s doing her job, in the best way she knows how and I’m not going to defend every single biting remark, because she does go too far at times but…well what I’m trying to say is that despite it all, she’s a good person, and a good teacher. And she deserves to be appreciated because she works really hard, harder than any of our other teachers combined, and I’ve just learned that maybe part of the reason she’s so harsh is because she hasn’t been shown the same appreciation as the other teachers in years past and that’s not right. I intend to make this right. I want to give her a proper basket this year, no pranks. I want everyone in this room to come up with something. I’ve listed some convenient options on this list, and you can put your name next to what you are willing to contribute. If you have something else you think she’d really like then go for it, just run it by me first. It doesn’t have to be expensive, or a large gift. It just has to be something from the heart. And I know she’ll love it. So what do you say?” Mildred finished.

“She didn’t get a basket” Ethel said shocked. “I mean at all” Mildred shook her head. Everyone was feeling quite ashamed, and pushed any prank ideas they had been thinking of out of their minds. The girls shuffled and looked uncomfortably out of windows, and examined sashes thoroughly, feeling utterly guilty by association with students who had done these things.

“I’ll get the lavender” Felicity said firmly, pushing through the crowd to write her name down. “Plus I have a lipstick she’d really like” Mildred made a panicked face. “It’s a deep wine color, don’t worry, I wouldn’t give her a crazy color” Felicity said smirking, writing her gifts down on the list. One by one, the girls volunteered what they would like to make or get Ms. Hardbroom. Most, since it was so last minute, were either giving her their own possessions (something they had they thought she might like) or making something. Many signed up to write letters of appreciation or cards, one girl made necklaces and wanted to make her a moon pendant, another wanted to make her cat, Morgana, an elegant ribbon collar with a dainty bell. Mildred was amazed by her classmates’ resourcefulness and creativity, and surprised when a handful of first years were willing to go into the wood and collect some ingredients for the calming draught. Ethel had even put into the basket an old brooch of her grandmothers- “It was ugly anyway” she explained, but sat it very carefully in the basket with a handmade card, repeatedly telling Mildred to guard it with her life. By the time they were done at the end of the day, the basket was quite overflowing with hand-drawn cards, letters, candles, chocolates, potions ingredients, necklaces, etc. Mildred felt a true compassion bubble up and over out of her classmates (driven partly because of her speech, but largely out of guilt and true goodness) and she was impressed. Meanwhile, Mildred, who had had the “aha” moment for her own gift once mirroring Miss Pentangle, had been furiously sketching and painting the rest of the afternoon. She drew until her hand cramped, and the clock chimed for dinner, then 9 then, ten o’clock. She lost all sense of time, thinking of nothing except her pencil etching furiously into the paper, and the paint brush swiping, filling in the lines. Her hands, uniform and face were completely covered with paint, but finally it was finished. She sat, panting, basking in a proud glory staring at her creation. She glanced at the clock, 11:50.

“Oh no..” she murmured. “Only a few minutes to midnight…she must think….” Mildred frantically wrapped up her gift in some brown paper left over from when her mum sent her a package, and tied it with her own hair ribbon. She quickly set it on top of the overflowing stack in the basket, and hurried down the castle steps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for waiting. A shorter chapter, but I think it’s worth it. Kisses and hugs to you all, I am blown away continually by the support and community on here.

“Hecate, you really mustn’t be so pessimistic” Miss Pentangle said, shaking her curlers briefly. “There’s still ten minutes left” she said with a knowing smile.  
“Face it Pippa” Hecate said glumly. “They don’t care…about what I do for them. They think I’m harsh without reason, callous even, that I enjoy raining terror down upon them. I don’t do what I do because I want gifts or appreciation. They don’t want to honor me like the others, and I made my peace with that years ago because I am not going to change who I am to be liked” Hecate ranted. 

“But?” Pippa prompted.

“But…I thought…I was foolish to think it but I had thought…. this year might be different” 

“Because?”  
“Oh, for duir’s sake, Pippa, you know very well why. In fact you’ve had a hand in this I know it” Pippa shrugged playfully. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about” she said slyly. And then, five minutes to midnight, there was a knock that started Hecate, and made Pippa smile widely.

“That’ll be your basket then” Pippa sing-songed. “I knew Mildred wouldn’t let either of us down. I’ll call you in the morning, Hiccup, so you can show me what you got. Ta-Ta” and with that she disappeared. Hecate’s heart had leap-frogged up into her throat, and she barely registered Pippa’s disappearance. I must not get my hopes up. This is a silly tradition that means nothing she thought.

"Unless you finally got a basket. Then it would be different" a little voice chimed traitorously in her mind as Hecate threw open the door, ready to pounce if it was something trivial. Mildred Hubble stood cowering slightly in the doorway. At least, she assumed it was Mildred, but couldn’t quite be sure as her face was completely covered by the large basket in her arms. The thing was quite massive, and completely dwarfed the girl.

“Hello Miss. Uh, I know it’s cutting it a bit close. And I’m sorry it’s a bit late. But I’m…I’m here with your basket” Hecate’s heart leaped out of its cage before she could catch it and stuff it back in.  
“I…I…I…couldn’t this wait until a more civilized hour” Miss Hardbroom sputtered. Mildred grinned.

“Thursday is the proper day, and I wanted to meet the deadline” Mildred said. “You’re always saying” she grunted, shifting the basket, and walking past her stunned deputy headmistress into her quarters, “how important deadlines are” With an “oof” she set it down on the obsidian coffee table by the fire. Shaking herself out of her stupor, and feeling a traitorous kid on Christmas morning feeling, she shut the door and settled herself on the couch next to Mildred, not taking her eyes off of the mountain of gifts overflowing from the basket. “Happy teacher appreciation, Miss Hardbroom” Mildred said smiling. “This is from all of us girls, everyone contributed something” Miss Hardbroom’s eyes narrowed a bit, and her fingers touched the plastic wrapping hesitantly. “No pranks, I promise. It’s all heartfelt” Mildred reassured her.

“A good teacher doesn’t require gifts” Miss Hardbroom said quietly. Mildred smiled.

“I know”

“And she doesn’t need them”

“I know, but its okay for her to want recognition for her hard work. Sometimes” Mildred said softly. Miss Hardbroom’s eyes defied her and she deftly swiped at them with her long pointed nails. Mildred briefly wondered how she did so without taking her eye out. “Well. Go on. Open it up!” Mildred said excitedly, bouncing on the couch as if it were a present for her, even though she knew everything that was inside. Miss Hardbroom smirked, and delicately began to unfurl the ribbon, “Come on, HB we aren’t going to save the wrappings” Mildred groaned.

“It is my present and I will unwrap it as I wish” Miss Hardbroom replied. Inside she found a bevy of letters and cards. Many had hand-drawn drawings, not all of them, Hecate had decided, were as talented artistically as Mildred, but her heart leapt at some of the elementary, yet beautiful drawings of Cackles, stick figure girls stirring potions, with hearts around crude drawings of her. She made little gasps, smiled, and chuckled as she poured through the basket. The potions ingredient bundle for a calming draught particularly made her smile, as she knew the girls would have needed to make a special expedition into the wood to hunt for it. Among her favorites were a marking quill from Beatrice, a new book by one of her favorite potioneers, Herbert Draugthorn, from Clarice, a small beautifully crafted black dreamcatcher from Sybil, with golden moon, sun, and star charms. There was the lavender scented candle from Enid, who had been thoughtful enough to also include a letter, the first few lines of which nearly did her in. Maud had made her an apron, so that she would not get stains on her dress when picking potions ingredients. She had sewed it herself, and stitched “HB” in the corner in gold thread. This particularly made the tears begin to run, unburdened, down her cheeks (Hecate had honestly astonished herself at being able to keep the tears at bay until the end of her gifts). She brushed her fingers over Ethel’s brooch, a family heirloom that clearly meant a lot to her, and smiled at Felicity’s lipstick, but turned rather pink at her note, which Mildred peered over, could only make out something about Miss Pentangle. “Cheeky” she was all she said, flipping the note over, and sliding it with the rest. Mildred had saved her gift for last. 

“I…um, I’m so glad you like everything. But there’s one more thing” Mildred said, looking away graciously as Hecate tried her best to compose herself. “I….I… I madeyouthis” she said fast, thrusting out a journal. Hecate, overwhelmed with emotion, took it. Mildred screwed her eyes shut again, and for a few moments only heard the flipping of pages. Hecate meanwhile, opened the leatherbound journal expecting to find some sort of handwritten letter, or blank pages with some sort of artistic detail. She found neither. What she saw took her breath away. There was an illustrated potions alphabet, with each herb and ingredient hand-drawn with such care, Hecate felt she could pluck them off the very page. Each one was labeled in Mildred’s chicken scratch handwriting. The inscription at the beginning read: “To the best teacher, from Mildred Hubble”

“Mildred Hubble” she said very softly. “This is….exquisite”

“Really?” Mildred asked.

“The artistry is quite accurate and….I…I..have never, in my life received such a thoughtful gift” Hecate murmured, awkwardly overcome with emotion, brushing her fingernails over the drawings. “You are very talented, Mildred” she said, feeling the wet on her cheeks but trying her best to blink the tears away. They stubbornly continued to fall all over the place, and Hecate had a brief moment of panic at her lack of control. Steadying her breathing, and allowing herself to remember that this was a good thing, she smiled softly at Mildred.

“Thank you” Mildred beamed. “That means a lot coming from you” she said. “There’s a letter in there too, but if you don’t want to keep crying I’d suggest reading it later, it’s kinda soppy” Mildred said shyly. 

“Noted” Hecate managed, her eyes still very watery, pulling her pupil into a stiff hug. “It will likely be much like your essays…too much fluff, and not enough of a research based point” she remarked, trying desperately to get back her normal bite. Mildred ignored this, knowing she was overwhelmed and deflecting. 

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” Mildred said into her dress.

“It was so much more” Hecate said softly against the top of her head. “Thank you, Mildred” she said quietly.

“You’re welcome” Mildred said softly, snuggling into her teacher’s embrace. “Also I ate some of your chocolates”

“What?” Hecate started.

“Look there were a lot in there, and artists need fuel” Mildred defended, coming out of the hug. “I’m not going to sleep tonight anyway, I’ve already had too much sugar. Hey…I can I try on the lipstick?” Mildred chattered.

“No, it’s bedtime for you. You’ve already been up far too late” she said desperately swiping at her cheeks with her handkerchief

“What were you doing up, anyway?” Mildred yawned. “Chatting with Ms. Pentangle perhaps?” she made an elementary-sounding “ooh-ooh.”

“Bed. Now” Hecate growled, pink coloring her cheeks ever so slightly, as she transferred them both back to Mildred’s room.

“Mmm-not sleepy” Mildred said groggily as Hecate magicked her into her pajamas, and helped her into bed.

“Hmm really if you’re so awake- then what is the root of dandelion useful for?” Hecate quizzed with a small smirk.

“Uh…I don’t know that…ever…” she said blearily. Hecate chuckled, and tucked her into bed crisply. Mildred, half asleep, undid it by kicking her feet out. Hecate huffed at this and put her arm up to transfer away. Then she turned and saw her desk, covered in crayon stains, colored pencils used to the nub, crumpled up pieces of paper littering the ground. Potions books had been flipped open, their pages dog-eared so much they were falling off, real flowers in water, a model for her project. She imagined the many hours and the amount of heartfelt effort she had put into her gift, and how she had likely worked through the night on it. She realized that she stood there, arm up to transfer away, frozen in this position for several minutes, staring at the desk, and then at Mildred’s sleeping form.

“I don’t deserve…you, Mildred” she whispered. “But I will endeavor to…I promise” she whispered over her as she slept, kissing her gently on the forehead.


End file.
